black_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tariq Nasheed
Tariq Nasheed, (born July, 1st 1974) also known as Tariq Elite, King Flex, and K-Flex, is an American author, documentary film producer, media personality, satirist, Internet radio host, relationship expert, and social commentator, focusing on the psychology of dating and African-American social history. Nasheed's books on dating and finding women include The Mack Within, The Elite Way, and The Art of Mackin', which has been called "something of a classic." Nasheed has also authored two advice books for female readers: Play or Be Played: What Every Female Should Know About Men, Dating, and Relationships and The Art of Gold Digging. His television appearances include The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Late Night with Conan O'Brien, MTV's Made, Flavor of Love Girls: Charm School, and the TV series Joe Gets. He has been quoted on a wide array of issues, including race relations, intimate relationships and infidelity, and U.S. politics and campaign finance. Nasheed has also been a regular speaker on college campuses on the topics of sex and relationships. Nasheed produced the 2011 documentary film Hidden Colors, on the history of African and aboriginal peoples. The film had a limited theatrical release around the United States before being made available on DVD. Nasheed's follow-up film and DVD, Hidden Colors 2: The Triumph of Melanin, was released in 2012. In 2013, Nasheed released the horror film The Eugenist, which he also wrote and directed. Bibliography # 2000, The Art of Mackin', ISBN 0971135339, a New York Times Bestseller # 2004, Play or Be Played: What Every Female Should Know About Men, Dating, and Relationships, ISBN 1439188769 # 2005, The Mack Within, ISBN 144062514X # 2008, The Art Of Gold Digging , ISBN 0971135320 # 2009, The Elite Way: 10 Rules Men Must Know in Order to Deal With Women, ISBN 0971135347 References * France, Lisa Respers (May 3, 2010). "Bullock's adoption of black baby stirs debate". CNN. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. "Author and host of the Mack Lessons Radio show podcast Tariq Elite was more caustic. The writer, actor and lecturer who has appeared on "The Tonight Show" as well as VH1 and MTV posted a skit online that he billed as an "exclusive" interview with Bullock's newborn, Louis, discussing his "business relationship" with the actress. "People find skit hysterical, but they also find what I said in it to be very true," Elite said." * Miles, Jonathan (January 2, 2005). "Misbehavin'". The New York Times. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. "Mackin'," as defined by Tariq "K-Flex" Nasheed's ART OF MACKIN' (Research Associates School Times Publications, paper, $10), also isn't prosecutable, but it can certainly land you in a swamp of trouble. Nasheed's book, published in 2000, is sadly out-of-print, though it's not hard to find online. I'd like to talk about it here because it's become something of a classic -- and because it's a lot more fun than his recent book for women, PLAY OR BE PLAYED: What Every Female Should Know About Men, Dating, and Relationships (Fireside, paper, $12). Nasheed's manual "is the first 'how-to' book that teaches men how to actually become 'players' and 'macks'" -- hip-hop versions of the old-fashioned cad -- and how to use 'pimp game' as a form of manipulation (not deceit) in order to get what they want from women." ... To woo these women, Nasheed recommends men model themselves on (a) the neighborhood pimp, and (b) Bill Clinton. Regarding (a), he writes: "One has to admit that it takes some serious game for a brother to have a stable of women 'breakin' him off cheddar' on the regular." (Cheddar, by the way, means money.) As to (b), Nasheed notes that when Clinton's dalliance with Monica Lewinsky went public, "he went on television and started 'spitting game.' And his game was so tight, his popularity rating with the public went up. Now, if that is not a mack, I don't know what is." * "The C and O Show: Featuring Chris and Othello". CBS Washington. January 15, 2011. Archived from the original on September 22, 2011. * Nickels, Chris (October 26, 2006). "Controversial Speaker Cancelled". Maroon News. Colgate University. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. * "Controversial Author and Dating Expert, Tariq Nasheed, Launches Nationwide Lecture Tour" (Press release). PRWeb. September 16, 2008. Archived from the original on September 22, 2011. * "Movies — Hidden Colors". WRTR. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. "Hidden Colors is an upcoming documentary about the real and untold history of people of color around the globe. This film will discuss some of the reasons why the contributions of African and aboriginal people have been left out of the pages of history. Directed by: Tariq Nasheed Genre: Documentary Runtime: 120 min" * "KTLA Morning News - November 11, 2009". KTLA Morning News. November 11, 2009. CW. KTLA. * Hill, Monica (February 16, 2009). "Women: 'Gain Power, Get Money' (Book Review: The Art of Gold Digging)". Examiner.com. * "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno". The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. NBC. * "Tariq Nasheed — IMDB". The Internet Movie Database. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. * Thomas, Mike. "Prepare to be offended - The comedy team ego trip tickles our sensitive spots as it stares down racism". Chicago Sun-Times. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. * "The Answer is in Our Brothels". Newsday. New York. March 18, 2001. p. B5. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. "Last year, Tariq Nasheed went on special assignment to Washington, D.C., as "K-Flex," a pimp, for Michael Moore's cable television show "The Awful Truth." Nasheed, an ex-street hustler who is now a performer and author, most recently of "The Art of Mackin,'" talked to Beltway insiders to test his theory that campaign finance is like prostitution. In an interview with Newsday editor Valerie Kellogg, K-Flex shared his insights. This is money that special interest groups (johns) use to get Congress (the hos) to turn 'tricks'." * Mozdzer, Jodie (February 13, 2006). "'Sex Week' gets people talking at Yale". New Haven Register. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. "Part provocative and part practical, Sex Week is designed to present a full range of perspectives and opinions on sex from experts whom Yale students might not otherwise hear from, said student director Dain Lewis. These experts include porn star Jesse Jane, dating specialist Tariq Nasheed and sex therapist Ian Kerner, among others." * "Documentary About the Untold History of People of Color Now Available on DVD" (Press release). Tariq Nasheed. May 18, 2011. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. "Hidden Colors had a limited theatrical run to sold out audiences in Los Angeles, New York, Washington D.C and Atlanta." * "Hidden Colors 2 (2012)". The New York Times. Baseline/All Media Guide. Archived from the original on April 10, 2013. * Pinkerton, Nick (December 5, 2012). "Hidden Colors 2: The Triumph of Melanin". The Village Voice. Archived from the original on April 10, 2013. * Davis, Jim (2013). "The Eugenist (Review)". Influx Magazine. * "Tariq Nasheed". AALBC. External links * Tariq Nasheed at the Internet Movie Database * Tariq Nasheed's Internet radio show official site Category:Black Men Category:Male Writer Category:American Entertainment Media Producers Category:American documentary film producers Category:American media personalities Category:American podcasters Category:People from Los Angeles, CA, USA Category:People from Detroit, MI, USA Category:Pickup Artists Category:1974 births